Lunar Cry
by Ja-Kha'jay
Summary: Spiritual Genre refers to the characters thoughts. A monster of the moon reflects on the Lunar Cry. Please R&R!


Lunar Cry.

By Lakyan.

Disclaimer: Don't own FF8, Well I have the game, but ya'll know what I mean.

It was going to happen again. Our small world that circled the large one was getting too populated. It happened every seventeen years. I don't know why, but it did. The Small Ones breed the fastest, the Great Ones the slowest. The Small Ones fall every time, the Great Ones only once every 10 Tears. There are few among us that are sentient like I, and we always stay behind. What is on the Multi-coloured orb? I've always wondered. The Wise Ones are not allowed to go to Utopia, as the Not So Wise call it. Yet I wonder what it is like on the surface? Is their atmosphere made of nitrogen like ours? Is their vegetation thick? Or is it sparse and low to the ground, like ours? Is the blue water? Or is the water located in subterranean caves like ours? So many questions, but no answers. The fact I had asked, made the Wise Ones realise that I was one of them. The Not So Wise did not ask questions, they just obeyed.

We know the planet has indigenous life on it, but we do know whether life evolved on our tiny world first, and that the Tears have been in our records since the first of the Wise Ones awoke. The Wise Ones tend to be of the larger species, particularly of the Great Ones and their relatives. But occasionally there arose a Wise One out of the lesser species. But the majority of the species on our tiny world belong to the Not So Wise. And it were these that we sent down in the Tears, keeping enough for the next one. The Wise Ones had so long desired to go down to Utopia. Getting down was easy enough, but getting up again was the hard part. No one had ever returned from Utopia. And so they were going to send me. The Wisest One thought me intelligent enough to get back home. My heart filled with both dread and joy. There was a chance I'd be killed on the way down. They gave me protective talismans from Those Underground. These would help signal to the Not So Wise that I was not to be harmed. So the migration began. I padded softly among the many species of our world, heading with many others to the point closest to the Multi-coloured world. There was something on the planet that was drawing us to it. It was

_Lunatic Pandora_

tall and brown. I paused, where did that thought come from? The words were not our own, they sounded strange. I shrugged my spotted shoulders and continued to march. As we neared the Origin if Tears, I saw many were gathered. Great and Small alike, stood watching the Multi-coloured planet. When all those of this Tear were gathered, the generator were switched on, forming a bubble around us, protecting us from

_Space_

the Vast, where there was no nitrogen to breathe. Also beneath the bubble, our world had no gravity, and the bubble, and those contained in it began to be drawn to the Multi-coloured world. I felt my paws

_The Lunar Cry has begun…_

lift from the ground. We began to fall to Utopia. The sheer exhilaration of the fall was enough to pour adrenaline into my blood. We fell, and picked up debris from the Vast along the way. It must have been created by the Natives. Most of it was destroyed.

We continued to fall, towards the Multi-coloured world, and the brown pillar. The first of the Not So Wise slammed into it, killing them quickly. The stream kept pouring and I moved as far away as I could from the centre of the Tear. My feet touched ground, and it wasn't gentle. I rolled over in the dirt, and gazed back up at the brown pillar, and the red sky. Was it always red? Or did it only happen during the Tears? Already questions popped into my mind. I picked myself up and dashed away as a Great One crashed down where I had lain before. I ran away from the pillar as fast as I could. I was not safe yet. The others would not attack me, they would not dare, but they could fall on me. The Tear was still coming down. I ran and did not look back until I reached an outcrop of a strange whit rock. I climbed on top, and sat, surveying the scene. The Tear was over. I saw death; all around the Pillar was death. Yet there was also life. The Not So Wise were eating their dead companions. I retched in disgust for the Native of our world. I looked up at the sky again. It was still red, but I could see my home through the haze. It looked so small, grey and lifeless from here. I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. There was no other Wise Ones but me. No one else to truly see just how small and insignificant our world was. This world on the other hand, was huge, and teeming with life. It was also beautiful. The cliffs I could see in the distance were tinged with red from the sky. Atop those cliffs tall trees were growing. I was amazed by their height and colour. Entranced, I made my way to the tops of the cliffs, and looked back one last time before I set off to explore this new world. The survivors of the Tear were beginning to disperse. I flicked my tail in contempt at them, and walked into the forest, beaded talismans jingling softly.

A/N: A weird one I know.


End file.
